


Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Other, Third Person Limited, observation, thoughtfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Homura Akemi knew better than to hand out her trust for free.





	Trust

Giving someone 100% of her trust was a definite no for Homura. There were too many chances that something, anything would go wrong and they’d stab her in the back. She’s learned from previous timelines, simply from observing her classmates. She’s even seen people fall in love with the person someone pretended to be, which Homura couldn’t help but feel sorry for them.

Then, she’ll run into people like Sayaka, blinded by their own onesided love, quickly placing their trust in an emotionless creature like Kyubey.

She almost found that funny, in her own sickly way.

Homura knew about the number of selfish people who enjoy messing with the lives of others. People need to be entertained, she’s realized, sometimes for no real reason.

She couldn’t help but feel sorry for people like this, though. Maybe they are the way they are because ruining someone makes them feel they have control admist the confusion and unpredictability of life. Planning to destroy someone, she figures, is in a way the same as creating them a path to walk in the future.

At least the incubators have reasoning to their actions.

To be honest, Homura sometimes considered playing with people’s lives for the fun of it. Then again, she wasn’t too keen on keeping up such acts, and she hated lying, finding it troublesome.

Sometimes, when Homura’s bothered to talk to her classmates for more than a minute, she’s learned that they exist right under her nose, and they’re good at hiding. 

 


End file.
